Zig-Maya Relationship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Maya Matlin, known as Zaya (Z'ig/M'aya) formed in Season 11 of Degrassi. In the beginning, Maya had a crush on Zig, but realized her feelings too late when Zig reconciled with Tori, his girlfriend. Maya moved on with Cam, whom she developed deep feelings for, and all four of them remained friends. However, Zig developed feelings for Maya and was determined to win her over despite her endless protests that she loved Cam. Eventually, Zig triggered Cam's breakdown by demanding he leave Maya's life forever. After Campbell committed suicide, Maya started acting out and went on a downward spin before finally properly expressing her grief. She showed hints that she had slight feelings for Zig, but tells him that she is "messed up" and doesn't need to be in a relationship. Zig tells her that he understands and will wait for her. Although, Maya replies that she doesn't know when a relationship between them will ever be. Over the summer, however, Maya meets and develops feelings for Miles Hollingsworth III. Sometime after school begins, Maya and Miles begin a relationship together, much to Zig's jealousy and anger since Maya "promised" to wait for him. Friendship History Overview Their friendship began when Zig met and invited Maya to The Dot in Underneath It All. Maya helped Zig and Tori get back together after Zig broke up with Tori a month before. Maya developed a crush on Zig, but they couldn't be together since Zig and Tori reconciled. In time, her crush on Zig faded and she thoroughly supported Zig and Tori's relationship, wanting to be a good friend. She and Zig eventually become bandmates when they joined the band WhisperHug. Later on, though, Zig began to develop feelings for her despite how, by then, Maya was in a relationship with Cam. Following her break up with Cam and a fight with Tori, Zig and Maya share a kiss. Despite Maya's immense guilt since he was with Tori, Zig held firm to his feelings for her. Eventually, this began his intense rival with Cam for Maya's affection. After Cam killed himself, Zig blamed himself since he had triggered Cam's breakdown by demanding he leave Maya's life forever. Following Maya's downward spin after Cam's death, he and Maya took comfort in each other and held hands. During this, Zig confesses to Maya how much he really likes her and only wants to be with her when it is what she wants as well. Maya, still dealing with emotional damage from Cam's suicide, tells Zig that she isn't sure when that will ever be. Zig says that he knows this and, hence, promises to wait for her until she is ready. However, Maya unexpectedly meets Miles Hollingsworth III over the summer during a school summer trip to Paris and the two develop an attraction towards each other. Eventually, the two begin a relationship when Maya gives into her feelings for him. Zig ends up becoming jealous when seeing the two flirt at a school dance, venting to Zoe Rivas how Maya "promised" to wait for him when she was ready to date again. Season 11 In Underneath It All, On the first day of school, Zig and Maya have an encounter, and Zig invites Maya to The Dot. Later that day, Zig tells Maya that he broke up with Tori because he didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. With Maya's help, Zig and Tori get back together, but Zig still remains friends with Maya. In Need You Now (1), When Tori can't help Zig with filming him for a skateboard contest, he suggests Maya to help him instead. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Zig is hanging out in the mall with Tristan, Tori, and Maya. When Tristan and Tori begin to talk about Maya's breasts, Zig feels uncomfortable and walks away, so that they could finish the ir conversation. In Got Your Money (1), Maya announces to Zig that he made it into WhisperHug. After Zig shows the band his gift for Tori, their reactions make him change his mind about using the bracelet, and Maya tells Zig that Tori spent the last 5 years of allowance on his gift. Later, when Tori is upset with Zig for cancelling their anniversary date, Maya agrees to help Zig, and plans a set-up for him by taking Tori to Little Miss Steaks. In Got Your Money (2), Maya eagerly announces to Zig and Tori that WhisperHug is playing at the upcoming school dance. Later in the hallway, Zig questions Maya about what is going on, and she responds that classes are postponed because there is a locker search for the missing dance ticket money. After Zig suspiciously walks way with his guitar case, Maya and Tori follow him and find him counting the stolen money. He returns it, and they promise not to turn him in. Later, backstage before WhisperHug performs, Maya comments that she doesn't think that Zig is coming, though he does show up. She tells him that the band is about to perform when he and Tori are talking. In Rusty Cage (1), Zig, Maya, Tristan, Campbell, and Tori were all hanging out together at Little Miss Steaks for karaoke night. In Scream (2), Maya and Zig were playing together, but Tori interrupts them, and makes them come wi th her to find Tristan, who is missing. In Doll Parts (1), Maya approaches Zig, asking where Tori is, and makes him leave after Tori comes up to them for "girl talk" about Campbell. Later, while Maya is crying over the fact that Campbell didn't like her makeover, Zig comforts her and helps convinces Maya to enter the pageant, saying if she wants to do it, then she should go for it. Zig tells her that he really believes Maya has a shot at winning the pageant, but she should first wipe away her mascara streaks around her eyes. At the pageant, Maya falls when walking down the stage, and Zig gives her a thumbs up from the audience, which helps motivate her to continue. Backstage, Zig tells Maya that if the judges don't choose her to advance, then they are dumb, saying that she is the best. Maya says that she wishes that Campbell felt that way, and Zig says that she deserves better if he doesn't. Maya jokes that it is too bad that Zig is off the market. Later, Maya expresses an interest in "meeting a guy like Zig." In Doll Parts (2), Maya later tells Katie that she plans on asking Zig to help her with her act, and Katie worries that it will upset Tori even more. Maya asks Zig anyways, and Zig agrees, also saying that Maya is sexy enough to perform by herself. A few minutes later, Maya runs into Cam, who apologizes for not paying attention to her and not kissing her. He asks her for a second chance, and tells her he'll try harder, to which she responds, "You shouldn't have to try." Later at the pageant, Zig performs with Maya, and they share a kiss backstage. Maya instantly regrets it, while Zig doesn't seem to mind. Katie walks in and sees the kiss, later calling Maya out on it while preparing her for the interview. She asks Maya if she really wants to be a boyfriend stealer, and that she deserves better than a boy who kisses girls besides his girlfriend. She also tells Maya not to let a boy come between her and Tori's friendship. Later at the interview, Tori tells the judges that her biggest flaw is saying things without thinking of the consequences, and publicly apologizes to Maya. Maya tells the judges that she's a huge bitch, and runs out. She goes over to Cam's and apologizes, and the two reconcile. The next day, while Tori and Maya are back on good terms, Zig expresses his jealousy of her and Cam's relationship, saying they both "felt it" the other night when they kissed. Maya says she was confused and that she likes Cam, before going off with him. In Tonight, Tonight, When WhisperHug makes it into the Battle of the Bands, Zig hugs Maya in excitement, which turns into an awkward moment for Maya. Maya is later with Cam studying for their French oral report. Cam says a flirtatious line in French that gets Maya to kiss him. Right at that moment Tori appears, embarrassed to have intruded. When Cam asks her a question about conjugation, Tori admits she feels as though she is losing Zig, as he acts as though he is elsewhere whenever they're together. Thinking quickly, Maya tells her that she is merely overreacting, as he is dealing with exams and the Battle of the Bands. An oblivious Cam, a relieved Maya, and a reassured Tori return to their conjugation, but Maya remains uneasy. The next day, Zig is walking in the hallway studying chemistry when Maya catches up to him and tells him to stop whatever he is doing. Zig slyly asks why he should stop studying chemicals. Maya (calling him "dummy") refers to him being off around Tori. After relinquishing their cell phones for the exam, Maya reminds him that they agreed things would go back to normal and they have not. Zig points out that only she agreed to it, and their kiss is hard to forget. Maya says that she is with Cam and Tori is her best friend, but Zig cuts her off by implying that she was about to call him "the big, bad wolf". Maya tells him he doesn't have to be and makes him agree to be nice to Tori, who is sitting beside her, and they smile at each other. Later at the Matlin house, Maya, Cam, and Tori are studying. Tori checks her phone and mentions that Zig has yet to text her back. Maya tells her that she talked to him, but she lies by saying nothing is wrong and he is simply busy. The doorbell rings and Katie (annoyed by Maya's command) answers it (and calls her a "lazy...ugh!"). When Zig walks in with a bag, awkwardness strikes. Maya does some quick thinking and tells Tori the he is there because she told him Tori was there" and Zig follows along with her deception. Maya sits next to Cam and Zig sits next to Tori. He gives Cam the bag and he opens it, revealing two bags of ketchup chips. Cam asks him why he only brought two, as his parents own a convenience store, and Zig says he had a "brain fart" and that he should have brought more. Cam sees the ketchup flavor and shows in to Maya, saying that it is her favorite. Zig then suggests they add harmonies to "Superman's Song". Maya says to see what Cam and Tori think. She turns on the song and she and Zig get up to get some drinks. Zig tells Maya that he was unaware of Cam and Tori's presence at her house and Maya sarcastically tells him that she feels better. She again insults his intelligence and tells him nothing can happen between them. He tells her that he is going to break up with Tori after exams and the Battle of the Bands. She is against the idea, but Zig reminds her that she wanted him to be nice to Tori, and it is not nice to make her think he still likes her. Zig enters the door at rehearsal and complains that he had a hard time on his exams due to slope-related questions (which is precisely the one thing he did studied), which Imogen starts to make a silly pun about (“It’s a slippery slope!”), but he cuts her off at the last second saying "Don't. Just don't." She silently mouths "Okay," and heads to her drums.Maya then comes in after Adam, but when Zig asks her how her oral French exam went, she brushes it off and simply wants to rehearse. Maya is packing her instruments when Zig jokingly suggests that they go out onstage and play regardless of their debarment.Maya points out that security would stop them and Zig says that it would still be “pretty rock n’ roll”, making Maya laugh. It is short-lived, however, as Cam still has not answered her calls or texts begging for him to come to the competition. Zig reminds her that he is still planning to dump Tori afterwards. When he puts his hand on Maya’s, she becomes frustrated and tells him that she loves Cam and that nothing will happen. Zig asks her why they kissed if she loves Cam so much. Suddenly, someone clears their throat from behind, and when they turn to see who it is, they see it is Tori, who had br ought them drinks to cheer them up for being disqualified, and heard every word of their conversation. Zig can only remain silent in shame while Maya panics and begins to throw excuses to her, but Tori does not want to hear them. She throws the drinks on the ground in front of Maya and storms out of the tent in a huff. Maya and Zig share a look, but they do not follow her. Imogen then walks in, but when she sees the dumped drinks, she says "Man, I hate litterbugs!" in a whiney tone. Mo and Adam follow her and deliver the news: WhisperHug is allowed to play, but Adam may not. Zig agrees to cover bass, but Maya volunteers to sing, as she wants to get a message out and hopes that Cam is there to hear. She also apologizes to Adam because he is still disqualified, but Adam brushes it off and leaves to take care of personal business while WhisperHug discuss their strategy. WhisperHug walks to the stage and performs “Up In Our Cloud”. Maya scans the crowd and finally spots Cam, who is smiling at her. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Zig greets Maya after noticing they're on the same spirit week team, causing Campbell to become jealous. Tristan walks past the two and makes a rude remark how the two were placed on the same team. Later on in the gymnasium, the green and red spirit teams were preparing for their first spirit week competition, a game of ball hockey. Zig helps Maya with her headband as Campbell looks on angrily. When the game began, Cam attacked Zig by elbowing in the face and continued to fight him until Mr. Simpson and Dallas pulled him off. In Mr. Simpson's office, Zig angrily states that Cam attacked him and said that Maya could vouch for him. The next day, Zig was walking up the steps where Cam was waiting for Maya with his lunch. Cam begins to gloat about how Maya forgave him. Angrily, Zig calls Cam a psycho and tells him to get out of Maya's life now and forever. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Zig feels guilty for what he said to Cam and tells Maya that he is the reason Cam killed himself, saying "I told Cam to get out of your life, so he did - its all my fault". Maya tells Zig that that is ridiculous, and starts to laugh. Zig angrily asks her how she is laughing right now, and Maya says that people keep telling her to do whatever she feels, but that whatever she feels must be wrong. In Karma Police (1), Tristan mentions that Zig kissed Maya and she watches Zig storm out of class after the debacle. In Karma Police (2), Zig mentions to Damon about how he should have listend to Maya. Zig is shown apologizing to Maya for not listening to her, and not leaving her and Cam alone. Later in the episode when Zig goes over to Maya, Tristan, and Tori at lunch, Maya invites Zig to be extras in Eli's zombie movie. In Zombie (1), Zig and Maya appear as extras in Eli's zombie movie. After shooting their scene, Zig mentions that he's glad Maya's happy and Maya responds stating that she's never been unhappy. Maya then asks Zig out on a date, however Zig acknowledges Cam, to which Maya responds in a sarcastic manner. While Maya is at the party, Zig texts her and asks if they could talk and Maya texts him back with a picture of her, Talia and Harry, with the caption "too soon?" Zig later arrives at the party in search of Maya and finds her drunk and tries to persuade her to leave with him so he can walk her home safely, however Maya refuses. Maya begins taunting Zig and hints that he could be her boyfriend right now if he just said yes. Zig calls Maya a mean drunk and leaves the party. When Maya returns home from the party, she receives a Facerange message from Zig asking if she's okay, to which she says 'yep' and sends the video that Talia recorded of Harry and her kissing. In Zombie (2), Zig confronts Maya, and they begin fighting. Zig is angry at Maya for being with Harry and posting the video. He asks why she would even want to be with that "tool" and Maya fights back, saying that she deleted it. Maya screams at him, saying she is sick of people telling her who to be. She then storms over to the dumpster, and throws her cello in it. Zig tells her that her parents are going to flip. Maya says she doesn't care, that she's quitting, and she's done. Zig and Maya sit together outside the day after Maya's breakdown. Later Maya explains the fight and that she messed up. She says the worst thing was that she treated him like garbage. She almost leaves to get her cello back, but Zig says he fished it out of the dumpster. They then hold hands and Zig says saying no to her was hardest thing ever because he really likes her and says that he wants them when she does. Maya says she doesn't know when that will be and Zig says that he will wait for her, after this Zig gets up and walks away, while Maya sits at the wall, both of them with a smile on their face. Season 13 In Summertime, Tristan mentions how two boys, referring to Zig and Cam, were fighting over Maya the previous school year. Miles asks how it ended, but Maya quickly ends the conversation subject. In You Got Me, Zig stares down Maya and Miles at they flirt with each other at the Beach Bash. Maya glances over at him and Zig waves at her and she awkwardly waves back, leaving Zig in disappointment. Zoe comes up to him and asks if it makes him sick. Zig doesn't seem to care and then tells her about how Maya promised she'd wait for him, but went with Miles instead. Zoe tells him that she's going to teach her a lesson and Zig wishes her luck. In''' Barely Breathing, when asked by Miles how many boys she's kissed, Maya answers three (one of which was Zig). In '''The World I Know, Maya and Zig meet up officially when in Remedial class. Zig shows up late just as Maya is required to have a partner to interview and there is no one left for her. The teacher asks if she has met Zig Novak as Maya stares at Zig in plain shock. Zig casually answers that he and Maya go "way back" as he puts his arm around her back, making Maya uncomfortable. As Maya interviews Zig, she notices how he is acting more rebelliously than before. She asks what skills he has and he remarks, "stabbing people in the back" and begins acting out, no longer the goofy boy she knew once before. When Maya asks for him to work with her to prove they don't belong there, Zig says he is never getting out of there and begins acting out even more. As a teacher asks how things are going, Maya tensely says, "Just great" as she stares at him. Later during lunch with Tristan and Miles, she rants to Tristan how much of a "jerkface" Zig has become. During their presentation during Remedial class, the two go up to play each other where concering why they are there. When Maya remarks he could have dressed up for the part, Zig says he did before putting on a blonde wig, glasses and a princess crown. During their presenation, Zig begins to make fun of Maya, calling her a "princess" who believes herself to be above the rest of them, frustrating her. When the teacher demands they get back on track, Zig recites his line, asking why Maya (in the role of himself) is there. Maya remarks he is there because a girl broke his heart and he can't get over it like a normal person. Furious, Zig storms out of the room. Trivia *They both had crushes on each other at different times. *They are both members of WhisperHug. *Zig's first line was spoken to Maya. ("If you could save a life, would you?"). This makes one of three different guys to say his first line to her (the other two being Miles and Harry). Ironically, all three guys have shown an interest in her. *They are both friends with Adam, Mo, and Imogen. *Zig had a conflict with Maya's late boyfriend, Campbell Saunders. Maya also had a conflict with Zig's ex-girlfriend, Tori Santamaria, though the two became friends. *They kissed while Zig was dating Tori Santamaria, Maya's best friend. *They were both seen in the Season 12 opening credits together. *They both are in the Class of 2016. Rival Relationships *Zig-Tori Relationship *Campbell-Maya Relationship *Miles-Maya Relationship *Maya-Harry Friendship Gallery 46hg.jpg 4564trnn.jpg 45465g.jpg 5644gf.jpg 64564t.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h16m17s157.png 45345g.jpg 454rf.jpg 98uij.jpg 897uijk.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-3.jpg 1 maya tori zig.jpg Zig and Maya.jpg Zig and Maya WH.png zaya-kiss-ugh.PNG eeww.JPG rtyrr.JPG tyuttv.JPG 1223-picture-9.jpg uoiiou.png yuuiouo.png 89u87oui.png 89uoiui.png 78yuiu.png oiui.png uii.png uopio.png iouiu.png 1132-5.jpg 1133-7.jpg Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg 348kjft.jpg Re5756.jpg Jhyu.jpg G5utruy7.jpg Dfge45.jpg Tumblr mcw8ug5Sv81rdzc8ho1 400.png 89uiohg.png 45fff.png 222nd.png 90u9oi.png 009j.png 89h.png 0juh.png 0huyui.png 7hh9.png uiyio.png uiyhiu.png 99gg.png 5gf.png 8hhg.png yhuiio.png 6yyy9.png ui89ui.png zayakiss2.png uihyuiy.png 8hh7.png huiji.png y79yuoi.png uiyiujh.png 8t7yuh.png 80uio.png 89uiohgg.png 8hhgk.png mkkh.png 56fhfgh.jpg 567hgh.jpg dfgertr.jpg ghjg6.jpg ghrty.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Aksfjsl.jpg Zayakiss2.png Zaya omg.png Zaya-kiss-ugh.PNG Zaya12.5.jpg Zaya!.jpg Zayabitchesyeah.PNG Zaya1.png Zig and Maya.jpg Zig and Maya WH.png Torizigmaya.jpg MrZiggles.PNG Tumblr mdyfl0GUOz1r23zk3.jpg Whisperhuggable.png A87tyuiyi.png AUnder10-575x386.jpg Avlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m17s123.jpg Amqdefault2.jpg A33lyxvo.jpg Aimages.jpg Maya tell zig.jpg 576t.JPG ZAYAOMG.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-7.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-1.jpg 533r.JPG 45ert.JPG Et45dfg.jpg Tumblr_mkteyzkxEP1rykg0vo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mkteyzkxEP1rykg0vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mkteyzkxEP1rykg0vo3_500.jpg 87uiohy.png zigmaya.gif Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Harry Hahaaa.png Degrassi 13x17-12.png Degrassi 13x17-13.png Degrassi 13x17-15.png Degrassi 13x17-16.png Category:Degrassi Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13